Hart University: An Introduction
by canary-chan
Summary: A Kingdom Hearts college AU. This introduction gives you insite to the students at Hart. Each story will tell about a student's  or group of students'  time there. First story should be up before the end of the month. Rated T for drinking and saftey.


Welcome friends, to Hart University, the Hart of all universities, located here in Kingdom City. Here, the best students gather to learn what it means to be a productive man or woman. They are taught by the best, treated the best, and provided with the best to achieve their goals. To view the best of the best at our school, we will follow these students in their day to day life at Hart University:

Isa - The blue-haired son of our Prose and Poetry teacher, Saix. He is a brutally honest person, but a good friend. He is currently majoring in Creative Writing as he hopes to become an author one day. He is not a part of any of the fraternities or sports, but he always carries a 4.0 average.

Lea - The fiery tempered best friend of Isa and the son of the chemistry teacher, Axel. He is a friendly person and just wants everybody to remember him so that he can live forever in the memories of people. He is majoring in Pyrotechnics due to his love of fire. Like Isa, he isn't in sports or fraternities, but his average is always around 3.8 or 3.9.

L'Erena - The beautiful French foreign exchange student. She is a very tart person, but is still always there to help. She is majoring in Foreign Languages, since she would like to travel the world someday. She is a part of the Theta Chi sorority, who is a group all about foreign languages and sisterhood.

Xehenort - The silver-haired math prodigy and son of Master Xehenort, the Martial Arts teacher. Since his father is a major homophobe, he hasn't told his father about his relationship with Isa. He is majoring in Math Education so he can be a math teacher. He is the flute section leader in the marching band.

Sora - The happy-go-lucky brunette. He is captain of the baseball team and trumpet section leader in the mighty Kingdom Key marching band. Additionally he is part of the Kappa Delta , the local marching band frat house. He is hoping to become a professional baseball player one day.

Vanitas - The black-headed brother of Sora and quarterback of the football team. He is a total jock and cruel to almost everyone, yet he still remains very popular. He could care less about his classes and has failed history every year he has taken it.

Roxas - The youngest of the blond-headed twins. Roxas is the alto saxophone section leader in the marching band and plays the tenor sax in jazz band. He just wants to be everyone's friend. Currently he is majoring in art.

Ventus - The oldest of the blond-headed twins. Ventus is part of the Gamma Delta Sigma, a fraternity of good-hearted men who love to lend a helping hand. Though it is a good organization, they often get picked on and called pansies by the football team. He is majoring in counseling as he is hoping to start his own help center.

Riku - The silver haired computer wiz and Hart's star tennis player. He is an internationally acclaimed tennis star and already has got high hopes of going professional one day. In the marching band, he is the trombone section leader and king of shenanigans. He and Sora share a dorm and are often found practicing their marching music together.

Kairi - The pretty red-headed scientist and Axel's favorite student. She is one of the two drum majors in the marching band and gets along well with the other one. She hopes one day to become a chemist.

Dilan - The go to party guy. Though he never lets his partying interfere with his academics, it is still surprising all that drinking hasn't slowed his brain down a bit. He and his best friend are part of the Delta Beta, the partying frat house. He one day hopes to be a geologist, just like Aeleus's dad.

Aeleus - The russet-haired best friend of Dilan. He and his obsidian-haired drinking partner are part of the Delta Beta frat house and, when they aren't in class, can always be found partying it up at the bar. He wants to become a meteorologist like Dilan's dad.

Terra - The powerful co-captain of the cheer squad. He often gets discouraged with math as he isn't very good at it, but he is very good at everything else. He wants to one day become a speech teacher, thus he his majoring in education and minoring in speech.

Aqua - The head cheerleader and martial arts black belt. This blue haired girl can out cheer, out fight, and out class anyone, any day. Her and her best friend, Terra, often study together but Terra almost always has her help him with math. Not sure what she wants to do when she graduates, she is majoring in business to cover a wide variety of things.

Braig - The black-haired man that lives and breathes band. He is a drum major in the marching band, plays trombone in the jazz band, and plays tuba in the wind symphony. Many DCI bands and international wind symphonies have already asked him to consider joining up with them after college. Also, he is the son of Xigbar.

Even - The blond headed man that is often found helping Vexen out in the nurses office. He is currently studying medicine both inside and outside the classroom. He hopes to one day find a cure for a terminal disease.

Ienzo - The extremely quiet library aid. He really doesn't talk to anyone and would rather be up in the library reading or sorting books. He wants to open up and run the country's largest library one day.

Myde - The shy bass player. If it has bass in the name, he can play it like a pro. He the low reeds section leader and plays the bass cello in jazz band. He is half brothers with Lea and, though they all know he is a love child, they have yet to figure out who Myde's other dad is.

Rudol - The British guy who loves to gamble. In fact, he is in way over his head with his debt and really needs to find a way out. He has almost lost his scholarships twice because of his habit. Though it isn't looking promising, he wants to become a history teacher, just like his dad.

Lumaria - The pink-haired plant specialist. He often helps his uncle in the green house and wants to become a botanist. With all his knowledge, that should be no problem for him.

And who could forget our teachers and staff, without whom these students would never receive their top-of-the-line education. Here are a few of the many excellent teachers at Hart:

Saix - The Prose and Poetry teacher

Axel - The Chemistry teacher

Lexaeus - The Geology teacher (Occasionally co-teaches with Xaldin)

Master Xehenort - The Martial Arts teacher (Former History teacher)

Eraqus - The Government teacher

Xemnas - The Speech teacher

Xigbar - The Band Director

Xaldin - The Meteorology teacher (Occasionally co-teaches with Lexaeus)

Vexen - The Nurse

Zexion - The Librarian

Luxord - The History teacher

Marluxia - The Botany teacher and green house keeper

Namine - The recently graduated Art teacher

Ansem the Wise - The Dean of Hart University

Ansem the seeker of cleanliness - The crazy Janitor that is often heard yelling 'Kingdom Hearts' in the middle of the night due to his outrageous nightmares from being in the war.


End file.
